


[Podfic] Pulling the Weeds

by Eirenne Saijima (ladypoetess)



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, UAF Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypoetess/pseuds/Eirenne%20Saijima
Summary: Moiraine comes to Malkier to pay her respects to Lan, and to catch up with an old friend.





	[Podfic] Pulling the Weeds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pulling the Weeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9015481) by [avacash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avacash/pseuds/avacash). 



> A podfic for the estimable [herenya-sedai](http://herenya-sedai.tumblr.com) for the UAF Secret Santa 2017 exchange. I saw that you particularly enjoyed this fic that [avacash](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avacash) wrote for me last year, and thought you might enjoy an audio version. Happy holidays to you, Herenya!

Length: 0:17:57


End file.
